Light Novel Volume 3
Goblin Slayer! Volume 3 is the third light novel volume in the Goblin Slayer! series, released on September 14, 2016. Official Synopsis As autumn arrives, so too does the harvest festival, and everyone is in a celebratory mood. Dwarf Shaman, Priestess, and even Female Knight help with preparations for the revelries, but Guild Girl has her eyes fixed on an even greater prize--a date with Goblin Slayer! With no goblins around, the awkward adventurer has no reason to refuse, but where does that leave his old friend Cow Girl...? Emotional entanglements are in the air, but Goblin Slayer senses some menace lurking behind these seemingly peaceful days... ''- ''Yen Press Chapters * Chapter 1: Harvest Moon * Interlude: Of a Surprisingly Troublesome Woman * Chapter 2: Festival's Eve * Interlude: Of Concern Over This Year's Offering * Chapter 3: The Harvest Festival Brings Dreams * Interlude: Of the Mother Superior's Preparations for the Festival * Chapter 4: It's Your Smile That Matters * Interlude: Of the Gods' Creating a New Scenario * Chapter 5: A Scenario Overturned * Interlude: Of the Mastermind, Quite Full of Himself Behind the Scenes * Chapter 6: Seven Powers * Interlude: Of the Honored Hero and Her First Hail Mary Attack * Chapter 7: Cherish the Simple Days Summary Chapter 1 It was fall, which meant that the harvest season had come and it was time to prepare for winter. Cow Girl woke up and decided to make Goblin Slayer stew with fresh bacon. Elsewhere, Goblin Slayer and Priestess were slaying goblins wearing equipment in order to rescue three women. Priestess helped by throwing rocks with her sling at goblins, and received praise after landing a good hit. Once most of the goblins were killed, the two ventured into the nest to kill the few remaining. While feasting with her party and other adventurers, a drunk High Elf Archer ranted about Goblin Slayer, which led Spearman to suggest that Goblin Slayer rejected her; it turned out that the when Goblin Slayer's party took a quest to take out a cult, Goblin Slayer refused to participate in a quest that wasn't goblin slaying. Much to Guild Girl's embarrassment, Witch and Lizard Priest pointed out that she had not made any romantic advances to Goblin Slayer in the five years since they met. Goblin Slayer arrived, and reported that the three captives were surprisingly found unharmed, and that a mine was an unusual target for goblins. After learning Goblin Slayer had no plans for the festival, Guild Girl proposed that he come to the festival with her at noon, which Goblin Slayer accepted. The adventurers praised Guild Girl for her success, save for a distraught Spearman. On their way home, Goblin Slayer and Cow Girl walked past some fragrant olives; Cow Girl asked him to find out what they meant in flower language, thinking that it suited him. When Cow Girl brought up the festival, Goblin Slayer mentioned that he was invited to it by Guild Girl, much to Cow Girl's shock. However, after learning that the date would take place at noon, Cow Girl asked him to come with her in the morning. Cow Girl became extremely happy after Goblin Slayer accepted her proposal, as they had not went to a festival in almost a decade. Interlude Much to the annoyance of her attendant, Sword Maiden refused to get up from bed to attend to her duties as she was unable to go to the festival. Her mood improved once Goblin Slayer was mentioned, but returned to pouting once her duties were brought back up. Chapter 2 When Goblin Slayer went to the equipment shop, Female Knight was contemplating buying armor that resembled underwear. Although initially put off by his sudden appearance, Female Knight explained that there weren't a lot of potential men for female adventurers, since most male adventurers start relationships with princesses or village girls. After learning that Female Knight wasn't interested in non-adventurers, Goblin Slayer correctly guessed that she was interested in Heavy Warrior. He suggested that she try a new tactic; rather than sticking with armor, she should wear civilian clothing. Taking his advice into consideration, Female Knight told Goblin Slayer that despite being strange and stubborn, he wasn't a bad person. After purchasing stakes, rope, wire and wood, Goblin Slayer purchased a Southern-style throwing knife when Smith offered it to him. To finish his shopping, Goblin Slayer asked Smith to deliver a few barrels of dried fish to the farm. Goblin Slayer then went to the Adventurer's Guild to collect his quest reward, though Inspector was the only employee to be seen. He asked Inspector for any goblin quests, only to learn that there weren't any. While working with his purchased items outside, Lizard Priest and Dwarf Shaman invited him to make floating lanterns with other adventurers. That night, Goblin Slayer and High Elf Archer sat together at the tavern; the latter was suspicious of two cloaked patrons talking to each other, but soon lost interest. After they talked about Goblin Slayer's dates, along with Priestess' equipment, Goblin Slayer paid her three gold coins in advance for future favors. However, High Elf Archer told him that he could pay her back by going on a non-goblin related adventure. While setting up traps at night, Goblin Slayer was confronted by a tall swordswoman, who withdrew her blade once he presented his Adventurer's Guild tag. One of the swordswoman's companions apologized for her behavior, and deemed Goblin Slayer as harmless before running off. Goblin Slayer noticed that she didn't trigger one of his traps despite stepping on it, but he decided to place his traps more carefully nonetheless. Interlude Priestess struggled to write what she would say to the Earth Mother. After a thought of Goblin Slayer flashed through her mind, she decided to write what things she has seen. Chapter 3 On the morning of the Harvest Festival, Goblin Slayer and Cow Girl went around town. Goblin Slayer found and gifted her a ring, noting that she liked them when they were kids. When they later came across Druid Girl, Scout Boy, Rookie Warrior and Apprentice Cleric, the group turned their attention a ball tossing game; Scout Boy and Rookie Warrior failed their attempts to score, but Goblin Slayer managed to win with ease. As the couple drank the lemonade Goblin Slayer won, Cow Girl asked Goblin Slayer to put the ring around her ring finger. She was about to offer her left hand, but told him to put it on her right. In the tavern, Lizard Priest, Dwarf Shaman and High Elf Archer spent their lunch observing the couple. Interlude While talking with other officials and Hero's party, Mother Superior requested Priestess be the one to use the Call God miracle during the harvest festival ritual; she commented that the latter was quite promising, bringing up her ability to use three miracles at just Obsidian rank. After allaying their suspicions of Goblin Slayer, she reminded Hero of the mission given from Sword Maiden, and that they would do anything to help. Chapter 4 At noon, Guild Girl and Goblin Slayer went around town, the former noticing Female Knight on a boat with Heavy Warrior along the way. The couple watched a magician performing parlor tricks, but Goblin Slayer was concerned about the sleight of hand being used for practical purposes. Wanting to know Goblin Slayer's true self behind the adventurer and to show him more than just more than just the receptionist part of herself, Guild Girl took him to the guild's watchtower normally reserved for employees. She asked Goblin Slayer if he was relaxed, to which the adventurer responded that he wasn't, despite the amount of goblins he has slayed. As the sun set, the two watched numerous sky lanterns released into the air before watching Priestess recite the Call God miracle. At the same time, Guild Girl, remembering that Goblin Slayer's feats enabled this moment to happen, felt guilty for asking him out. She recognized that she wanted to make him see something other than goblins, but wondered if their date actually accomplished that. When the two made their way down to the exit, they discovered the door was locked and were then attacked by a small assailant. As Goblin Slayer defended against the attacker's poisoned blade and darts, he remarked to the assailant that he was most unlike a goblin. To Guild Girl's shock, Goblin Slayer was seemingly incapacitated by darts which managed to hit him. The assailant mocked his opponent before declaring Guild Girl his next target, but is fatally stabbed by Goblin Slayer, who was feigning death. Distraught by what she had assumed, Guild Girl rebuked him for making her think he was dead, which Goblin Slayer apologized for. After discovering the attacker was Rhea Scout, Goblin Slayer recalled that he had seen him talking with someone in the tavern and before that, watching him at the guild. Goblin Slayer concluded that the goblins were on the move, and before he set off, Guild Girl encouraged him to do his best. Interlude Illusion took notice of a young village girl and prepared her an adventure, but her unlucky dice rolls ended up wiping out the girl and her party. As Illusion went to cry in her bed, Truth took the opportunity to create a new more enduring trial for adventurers. With events heading toward a grim conclusion, Illusion wondered what to do. Chapter 5 Goblin Slayer met up with the rest of the party at the town entrance, as Priestess received an oracle telling her to do so, and High Elf Archer had eavesdropped on the two suspicious patrons at the tavern. Goblin Slayer informed them at he saw shadows in every direction from the watchtower. Lizard Priest suggested calling other adventurers for aid. Goblin Slayer declined, believing that their strength was sufficient; he explained that the enemy had divided itself into small uncoordinated units, and he had already made preparations. He then revealed that goblin quests had been scarce despite the goblins' need to live by theft; along with the unharmed captives and that the goblins were unusually well equipped, this led the party to conclude that someone else was supplying them. Since the goblins were approaching from the east and west, the party split up to prevent a pincer attack. Goblin Slayer and Lizard Priest noticed that there weren't any advanced breeds of goblins; recalling that goblins weren't fools despite their general stupidity, they conclude that their leader believed he had a chance of victory. Goblin Slayer revealed that he hadn't set traps near the farm, since that was where the enemy planned to launch their attack. He declared that the enemy was wrong, and that they would slaughter all the goblins. Interlude After defeating six adventurers and taking their equipment for his goblins, a Dark Elf trembled with excitement upon thinking of his mission given to him by the gods of chaos. As all he needed to do was gather more living sacrifices, he smiled at the thought of creating chaos during the festival. Chapter 6 The party burnt the dried fish Goblin Slayer bought in a smokehouse near the farm. The resulting smoke created confusion among Dark Elf and his goblins, allowing the adventurers to wipe out much of Dark Elf's forces. Forced to confront the adventurers himself, Dark Elf used his artifact to summon five arms from his back. These arms allowed Dark Elf to deflect every arrow High Elf Archer fired at him, which reminded the latter of the ancient giant Hecatoncheir. Goblin Slayer charged at Dark Elf with his sword, but was unable to pierce his armor. At that moment, Priestess cast Holy Light to blind Dark Elf, enabling Goblin Slayer to slash him with a poisoned blade. Dark Elf snapped after learning Goblin Slayer had used Rhea Scout's poison, and began conjuring a last-ditch spell. Although Dark Elf was still able to deflect High Elf Archer's arrows, Goblin Slayer threw his Southern-style throwing knife to lop off Dark Elf's left arm holding his artifact, before crushing the artifact under his boot. High Elf Archer shot an arrow into Dark Elf's throat immediately after. The dying Dark Elf proclaimed that Goblin Slayer was the hero who thwarted the Evil Sect's plans in Water Town. Goblin Slayer answered in the negative, and simply declared himself "Goblin Slayer". Interlude Hero worked with Sword Maiden to slay Hecatoncheir before it could manifest itself into the physical plane. After assuring herself that they would save the world and everyone, Hero flourished her holy sword and slayed Hecatoncheir. Chapter 7 Cow Girl was cleaning Goblin Slayer's ears outside the farm when the latter's party arrived to inform him of a goblin quest Guild Girl pleaded them to take. Before Goblin Slayer left, he told her that he researched the meaning of fragrant olives and stated they didn't fit him, but Cow Girl disagreed. Once he left, Cow Girl, knowing the flowers represented purity, humility, true love and first love, murmured that they fit perfectly. Category:Light Novels